


Reunited

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Old Yuuri, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, lonely Yuuri, young Viktor, young Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Why does the little old Japanese man make the same journey every day?  Why are the blue roses so significant?A bittersweet short story of undying love...Katsuki-Nikiforov - their love will never fade away





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta, InLoveWithYOI - sorry for the heartache...

The children watched as the proud elderly Japanese man gingerly knelt down to place flowers on the grave at his feet, replacing the old bouquet in the golden vase with the vibrant blue roses.

Everyday, without fail, they watched him get off the bus and shuffle his way, leaning heavily on his wooden cane, through the ornate iron gates. Always religiously following the well trodden path to the grave of the famous man. 

It was widely rumoured amongst the young ones that the little old man had been married to the legendary skater, but this was Russia so that couldn't possibly be true.

-

One sunny winter day the children were on their way home from sledging on the hill at the back of the cemetery when they spotted him kneeling in the snow at the memorial, his head bowed as though in prayer.

Concerned that he was going to get cold, one little girl carefully approached him, calling to him softly in her native tongue so as not to scare him.

When he didn't respond she broke into a run to reach him quicker in case he had been taken ill. Upon reaching him, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her hands flying to her mouth. He certainly didn't look right.

A tentative small hand nervously tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Nothing. 

Looking closer she could see tears frozen to his cheeks, his coffee-cream coloured skin was pale and cold.

Her distraught shriek shattered the silence in the graveyard as she fled back to the safety of her friends, her own cheeks now wet with hot tears of sorrow.

The sweet little Japanese man had died kneeling at the foot of the statue of the great Viktor Nikiforov, his offering of blue roses still gripped in his lifeless fingers. 

-

"I've been waiting for you, my love…"

Ocean blue eyes glinted with happy tears as they watched the youthful figure running towards them with open arms, chocolate brown orbs shining with an undying love.

"Welcome home, solnyshko…"


End file.
